Bayern Baltimore
| headcoach = Lothar Osiander }}Bayern Baltimore is a founding member of the Continental Premier League. History Founding On December 6, 2010, the Continental Premier League was founded by Brian Vliet. Following this event, two clubs entered into the league, Vliet's club being the third of an overall of ten. Soon after, Brian Vliet would announce that the team would play in Baltimore, Maryland at M&T Bank Stadium. The team's name would later be unveiled as Bayern Baltimore. The name was chosen to pay homage to the city's rich German ancestry, as well as a tribute to their parent club, FC Bayern Munchen. Their colors would come shortly after as the team chose the obvious red and white. But, instead of using blue to compliment it, they would replace it with the same purple currently used by the NFL's Baltimore Ravens. This was done as an homage to the city's most beloved team. Before Baltimore Before the league was founded and Baltimore was awarded the club, two other locations were in the running: Richmond, Virginia and Anaheim, California. Originally it was believed that team owner, Brian Vliet was to select Richmond over Baltimore due to his roots in the Virginia. But, after consideration of the markets and their viability, he decided that Baltimore was the most attractive choice. Season 1 Shortly before the start of the CPL Inaugural Draft, Lothar Osiander was chosen as the head coach for Bayern Baltimore. He would later assume the role of the team's general manager, as well. When draft day came Osiander selected Hans Bergkamp, a veteran German forward as the club's first pick in franchise history. Hans Bergkamp would eventually be named the club's Captain. In the second round, defender, Rio Desjardins of France was selected and named the team's Vice Captain. Rivalries I-95 Invitational Bayern Baltimore plays for the I-95 Invitational against FC Battalion. Heritage Classic Bayern Baltimore plays for the Heritage Classic against CA Real San Diego. The rivalry is named in recognition of the fact that the two squads are named to reflect the ethnic heritage of their respective cities. Current roster Vice captain Captain |} Uniforms Bayern Baltimore Home.png|Home uniform Bayern Baltimore Road.png|Road uniform Supporters Clubs and Fight Song Bayern currently has three supporters clubs: Birdland's Finest, Ravens/Bavarians United, and Baltimore's Marching Ravens/"Magpies". But, in the very beginning there were only two supporters clubs. The Baltimore Ravens marching band would later join in and lend their support to the city's newest soccer club. And during Bayern matches only, they would undergo a name change to Baltimore's Marching "Magpies". The fight song is based upon the Baltimore Ravens previous anthem which was discontinued in August of 2010. The Baltimore Ravens now use the tune of the old Baltimore Colts fight song, but have slightly altered the lyrics. When Bayern caught wind of the change, team owner, Brian Vliet wanted a fight song. He would approach the marching band and ask if the club may use the Ravens previous fight song tune, but change the lyrics to fit the Bayern mold. The marching band would agree and the song is now known as "The Magpies of Baltimore". '' "Flying High, fierce in pride, The goal in our eyes, We're the Magpies of Baltimore. On dark wings we fly, Honor bound for the sky, Over Maryland we'll always soar. For Glory we vie, And our town will stand high, To our foes we say "Go Bay-ern!" 'Cause it's FIGHT, FIGHT, With all of our might, For old Baltimore!"'' References